Game Log 05
Sowing wild oats – OR – Who said religion was boring? NOTE: According to the RQ2 rules Aud is somewhere between 4’1” and 4’6”, roughly, and Mankar is 5’11” to 6’3”. This information will eventually become important. Having been outside the village he had lived his whole life, Mankar was ready to take on the rest of the world! And he had the best excuse imaginable: A Lunar spy was hunting for them and sought to destroy them all (or worse, convert them to their evil ways.) “We should leave at once. The time to meet this spy is drawing near and the longer she is active, the more chance we could be discovered.” Ryala said, “Are the lizards coming with us?” Mankar shrugged, “They’ve made it clear that they wanted to be treated, somewhat, like members of the village. And, Truth guide my tongue, I’m more comfortable if they are under my gaze.” The preparations for the journey commenced and Mantis looked particularly pleased as if he were counting the cows that would NOT be eaten in favor of newtlings. As they were going to set out, Mankar’s mother hurried up. “Mankar, beloved child, there are dragonewts in the village.” “Yes, Mother, they’ll be with us for about a year.” “Here.” “Yes.” “In the village.” Mankar sighed, “There are big things happening and we’ll need both power and allies soon. I don’t think this is coincidence or misfortune. It’s an opportunity! Were there not many unlikely allies in the Great Compromise?” “They are building a raft, perhaps they will live elsewhere?” “Erm, that. Well, they are going on a journey and so are we Firstborn. We are hunting a Lunar spy before she finds the village.” She looked distressed, “But, but why you children? Let someone else take this task!” Mankar hugged her noticing how small she seemed now compared to the past. “Mother, one does not find destiny hiding at home and holt! And we are no longer children.” “By one day!” “Aye, one day. But the line is drawn and crossed and there is no going back. Don’t fret! We’ll find this spy and keep her from harming us. Ever.” There were tears forming in her eyes. “Promise me you’ll be careful. Promise me that!” “I can’t, Mother. I just can’t. My place is in front, facing our enemies with steel in hand. But I will do my best to make sure to come home with my shield, not on it.” He kissed her forehead, “Now I must make haste… we have a Lunar to slay!” The trip would take the rest of the afternoon and part of the next day so they set out quickly. When night was imminent, they banked their craft and, once again, newtling was on the menu. Perhaps seeing the curiosity of the humans, or mistaken their looks of horror, one of the Dragonewts brought over a leaf covered with charred meat to the Firstborn. Mankar hesitated and picked up a piece, shocking most of his friends. Ryala, never shy from a challenge, took a piece as well. Aud stood up suddenly, “I think I’ll be elsewhere for awhile!” She was quickly followed by Astra and Mantis. “Well, here’s to adventure!” Mankar said gamely and took a big bite. Ryala sat opposite him and chewed her piece. “Hmmm… that’s surprisingly…” “…even worse than I thought.” He said, completing her thought. It was half burnt, half raw, greasy and tasted of mud. Steeling himself, he finished every bite of the piece he held as to not give offense. And also due to stubbornness! “I think I’ll go hunt something.” Mankar unlimbered his net, “I think a bit of fishing is in order!” Each successful, they got back together as the other three returned with an excited expression on their faces. “There’s some sort of festival going on over there, you should see it!” Mankar left his fish to grill and dry on stakes over the coals of the fire while Ryala hung her rabbits from a nearby tree and the two followed the others into the woods. The sounds of music and laughter were clear before they could see the cause. The clearing they came upon was filled with light, food, drink and many happy people. In the center was a comfortable bier/altar with a very pregnant, tattooed woman on it. Her lack of clothing wasn’t unusual judging by the rest of the crowd. The revelers would frequently go to touch her belly, speak with her, or just receive a kiss and move on. Astra murmured, “It looks like a fertility ritual to a local Oat Goddess.” Though her words were scholarly, she couldn’t drag her eyes away from couples who lacked any sense of intimate modesty in addition to their lack of clothing. “T-they shouldn’t be, ummm, hostile.” The head priestess smiled brilliantly when she saw the newcomers. “Welcome all! Please join us in worship on this Holy Day!” She was still clothed, though barely, and held a goblet in one hand and some kind of food in the other. Mankar, always intrigued by a new experience, smiled in return. “We’d be pleased to accept your hospitality!” He grabbed a cup of the brew and threw back a big swallow and almost choked with surprise. It was an oat/apple brew and fairly potent! He took a bite of the food and savored the sweetness of the oat and honey cakes. The music was infused with magic, as was the whole event and the newcomers found it hard to resist the pull of the Oat Goddess’s dweomer. Mankar joined the dance and others began to enjoy the food and other pleasures willingly offered. Aud was standing to one side, blushing but staring with wide eyes. Not all the lovemakers had bothered to leave the area so there was much to see. Perhaps to distract herself, or perhaps to make a less physical offering, she wove a crown from Oat stalks and offered it to the priestess. The woman smiled and wore the crown gracefully. As she was leaning down, she murmured to the teenager, “Our worship is being offered to the Goddess tonight so you need not worry about becoming heavy with child.” “I-I knew that.” The older woman looked at the dancers with her. “Do you see something you like? Our men are clean and strong. Or perhaps you are thinking of someone else?” Before she could answer, Mankar looked over as if he had sensed their gaze. He motioned to Aud, “Come dance! The night is too fine to sit alone in the shadows!” While she hesitated, suddenly she felt a gentle push in the middle of her back that somehow managed to propel her into the middle of the dancers and into Mankar’s arms. “So enthusiastic! Ha ha!” The last of her resistance unraveled and vanished as if it had never been. She smiled up at the big man, seeing him in a new light. “Shut up and dance, Mankar!” The magic-powered ritual cast over the party was hard to resist… if one was even bothering! And, that night, no one chose to. The only person who didn’t indulge was, ironically, the priestess herself. She guided the magic, kept the revelers safe and helped send their offerings to her Goddess. Mankar’s body was sweaty from dance but not in an unpleasant way to Aud’s nose. She found herself dancing closer and closer to him, not that he was drawing away! Their movements slowed, no longer followed the tempo of the music and the dance turned into an embrace. Compared to her scant height, he did indeed seem like a ‘Mountain’! He leaned down and kissed her briefly and then longer, slower. “Your lips are sweet.” “I had some of the cake,” she said faintly. He shook his head with a smile, “No, no I don’t think that’s it.” With as much effort as picking up a flower, he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the inviting darkness. After a number of blissful hours, Mankar got up quietly, letting the little healer sleep. The night filled him with vigor and he felt a restlessness as if the wind were lifting his feet. He was surprised to the find the Oat-Daughter priestess keeping a vigil over the fields, seated comfortably on the soft ground. She nodded, smiling to him as he approached. “You honor us with your company.” “We are the ones honored by your welcome.” He sat as well and looked around but there was no one near. “You seem lonely on a night where everyone has found someone to share.” She laughed, but softly enough not to disturb those sleeping or still about their amorous activities. “Not at all. I have to attend to the ritual and ensure all goes as planned.” “All is well then?” “Certainly.” She tilted her head, “Though welcome, your presence here was unexpected. Certainly, it doesn’t seem like you came just for our Holy Day.” “We are questing and are here purely by accident,” he laughed as well, “though a happy one!” “Tell me a story of your quest, if you may.” “Alas I cannot! We are doing no ill thing and yet I may not speak of it.” “Then tell me of yourself!” “I am Mankar the Mountain and I walk the path of Orlanth! Today I became an adult and before the new day dawns I have already slain my first man and loved my first woman!” “So eventful for your first day of adulthood! Surely the rest of your life will seem bland by comparison.” “Not so, lovely Daughter. When have the followers of Orlanth lacked adventure? My friends and I will change the world in time.” He grinned charismatically, “Someday you can tell your friends, ‘I knew Mankar the Mountain when he was but a youth!’” She giggled, ruining her high priestess image… as was his intention. “Ah, I look forward to that then!” They sat together companionably, chatting. During a lull in their speech Mankar asked, “Are your duties done then? Surely gossiping with strangers is not part of that?” “Are we strangers, Mankar the Mountain?” “No, but you take my point.” “My portion, for tonight, is done. The final ceremony is tomorrow shortly after dawn when the sun’s light reaches the full extent of our fields. I won’t sleep this night but other than that I can rest.” He smiled down at her (even seated he was a head taller than she). “Oh, is the only thing you’re allowed to do is rest?” She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “I wouldn’t say that.” “Your lips are sweet.” He realized that he had said that to Aud earlier, but it didn’t make it less true. “Yes, yes they are,” she said huskily. “I’m a bit older than your friend back there, you know.” He looked at her lush, inviting form, “I don’t see that the fertility goddess has stinted with her blessings! And it hardly seems fair that you, most of all, doesn’t get to worship fully.” He pulled her closer, not that she resisted! The priestess was much more experienced that Aud – and quite enthusiastic! – but Mankar found that he had enjoyed his time with his friend more. Still, he appreciate the woman in front him fully, doing his best to give as well as receive her blessings! After another hour or two, he kissed her goodbye to continue her vigil and made his way back to Aud, finally exhausted. She seemed cold and settled in his arm without waking and soon both were sound asleep.